


Eudaimonia

by Tory_Fleck13



Series: Joker x Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: And you love him, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, For like two minutes, Internal Swearing, Joker is a tease and an asshole, Joker loves you, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Submissive Reader, Two Years Later, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, because he missed you and viceversa, both Arthur and Joker, but just lightly, dominant joker, hints of blood pay, it gets fluffy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tory_Fleck13/pseuds/Tory_Fleck13
Summary: Joker comes home after a rough day at job. You want to make him feel better with the best method you know.OrReader makes Joker/Arthur feel better with sex.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/Reader, Joker/You
Series: Joker x Reader Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537582
Comments: 11
Kudos: 254





	Eudaimonia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanae_michahive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanae_michahive/gifts).

> I wrote this instead of studying for my Tuesday test and I'm not that sorry. I needed to get this out of my system bc I'm a total clownfucker, lol. Btw, this is unbetaed (and i hope there's not a lot of mistakes). 
> 
> Thanks for reading, if you want to comment, feel free to do so. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

You can hear the hard _bang_ at the entrance door, your ears peak at the slight sound of tippy toes on the corridor, as if they don't like the idea of waking you up.

_Too late._

Joker's home and, judging by the way the door of your shared bedroom opens hurriedly, he _must_ be mad at something. It's not the first time he comes home like this. Since the riots incident, he has a reputation and business to take care off. Work that ends up getting him fed up. It’s been two years though.

A deep sigh leaves your chest. You _hate_ to see him like that.

Your new apartment is pretty far from where you two used to live as former neighbors, towards the outskirts of Gotham. A decision that prioritizes your safety. You know you can't go out freely like before. If someone discovers you're involved with the Joker, you'll get in serious problems, either with the police or Arthur's enemies. There’s no chance to take a risk, especially if you want to stay by his side. That’s why quitting your part time job at the Cafeteria isn’t that difficult. Your lifestyle as the housekeeper is quite the experience. 

On the other hand, unlike you, he’s always out there until the wee hours. But today isn't one of those nights. He’s early at home, which is strange. Must of the times, you wake up at midnight to cover him in blankets, and if it turns out that you missed him too much, you make a space for yourself on top of him. Old habits die hard. That’s the same thing you used to do, when he was your sweet Arthur, and the most wholesome days of your life were a reality.

Although that doesn’t mean you dislike your present, or this new side of his. Not at all. To put it in perspective, Arthur is a gentle and pleasant campfire while Joker is pure wildfire. Clearly, you can't conceive the idea of choosing a side - trying to separate them or asking him to leave one behind is unthinkable - because either way is enchanting, either way makes you feel like you’re _burning_.

That’s why you love him, that’s why you accept him, and you know what he’s capable of. Best of all is that you know he would never hurt you. Unless you ask him to.

_And that’s when the best part comes._

Sometimes he can be kind. So kind that he makes love to you - patient, attentive, in no hurry - and at other times, he can be delicious and unforgettable chaos. So intense that he leaves you panting for more - desperate, merciless, inexhaustible - while he takes the remains of your peak in his perfect tongue, the same one that knows the wrong time to tell cynical jokes.

Your body quivers at the sudden contact against your right cheek. Long thin fingers that know so well how to please you. Skillful lips that know where to kiss you first. A carnivalesque explosion of grease paint that starts at the top of your forehead and finishes at the bottom of your lips, warm skin and wheeze that makes you feel dizzy. The bed yields under his weight.

You can’t resist it. You need to know which side he’s going to provide you. There’s no hesitation, no desire for self-control, his caresses going down your neck to feel your increasing pulse are a big indicator. The unpredictability predisposes you to feel moist excitement between your legs.

_It’s been so long._

Something that is not completely unfortunate, but part of a tricky game to leave you waiting, to get you ready for him - an uncertain period of time; can be days or weeks, and most of them culminate in rough sessions of sex.

“You’re home.” You whisper, finally opening your eyes.

“Oh my- I’m _so sorry_ doll,” overjoyed voice greets you, and the familiar cigar breath you always yearn for, fills your senses. “Didn’t want to wake you up”, adds with his velvety voice, unapologetically playful.

You already know that he’s lying. The old game is just finishing to start another one; his eyes shine intensely, his mouth - so close to yours - is tempting.

“It's fine,” you conceive as your left hand goes to his made-up lips, “I was having a hard time to sleep anyway.”

Arthur smiles at you then, pleased to hear you as his hands are moving down below your body…

“Oh really?”

You smile back at him. Skinny fingers stop at your front, _almost_ touching your groin. It causes you a twinge of elation.

“Yeah, I missed you,” the response comes out shakily. “Sometimes I feel _so lonely_ you know…” Your arms get tangled around his neck to lean and smell his cologne as your voice tones down.

He purrs at your ear, pleased with your craving for physical contact. Makes you feel more excited. And if you’re honest with yourself, you want to submit _so badly_. The fact of having him so receptive to your affection is an opportunity to take advantage on. He’s even laying you on your back against the sheets to settle better over you. 

_Maybe_ you’re going to get what you want.

“It’s okay darling. I’m here now.” He assures, and you let his hands grab the zipper of your pants.

“Joker...” You whisper wantonly, pressing yourself against him to relish on his touch.

He chuckles as you’re disposed of your pants, and you can’t help the moan that escapes you, when he’s pulling your panties away just to venture his index inside your dampness. “_Fuck_, my girl is so ready for me, isn’t she?” By the way he comments, you can tell he’s just as anxious.

He opens you so easily, and you moan when he starts to move without caring for the harsh treatment. He knows that you love it anyway.

“Yes… yes!” You manage to wail while trying to follow him up, absolutely adoring the sounds he’s getting out of you.

“Look at me, Doll. I _want you_ to look at me.” He orders suddenly, all the while he makes a particular hard thrust that makes you shake all over again.

In your passive state, you do as he says, only to find his beautiful hungry eyes raving over your enthusiastic body. You open your mouth to speak, but just labored moans can come out. Still, you hold his gaze and he licks his lips, delighted. “Such a good Doll” he compliments you, nodding with a cunning smile.

That’s when Joker adds the middle, nearly making you see stars. And now, you can only think about his skillful fingers curling eagerly, searching for your sweet spot. You cry out for him as his other hand starts to take care of your clit, rubbing it a bit too fast.

“J… please…” You plead without enough air to produce audible words.

But he does listen to you, and you can tell by his sadistic grin that he’s going to make you beg for it. His desire to please you, without teasing you first, vanishes with every pumping.

“Sorry doll, what was that?” He chants as his fingers get out and you whine in protest. “I _can’t _hear you.”

“Joker, please. Please!” You moan hopelessly.

He isn’t going to listen, his foggy eyes - that seems to dig into yours - are determinate, promising. You gulp as the faint tingling threatens to disappear.

“Joker… please…” You try again, and this time you grab his waist with both of your legs. “Please, I want you to make me cum.”

He clicks his tongue, then licks the fingers that not so long ago were inside you as he hums, surely thinking what to do next. You don't miss the way his eyes close to taste you. Your legs jiggle at that.

“I - I know you’re mad. I overheard how you opened the entrance door.” You pull of as you breathe deeply to calm yourself - waiting for this last attempt to work.

His eyes open again to give you a curious look.

“_He, he_ \- isn’t my girl very smart?”

You ignore the tremble you get from the praising to keep going. “Is there a way to help you, J? I don’t want you to feel angry.” You bat your eyelashes, and your eyes refuse to leave his.

It’s not like you can’t anyway. He is too focused on you loving the way he’s seeing you, as if he wanted to rip your clothes off and fuck you mercilessly. However, his voice stays dangerously calm. “What are you suggesting, Doll?” 

A new spark of arousal pinches your lower stomach as you think your answer, but it’s a hard task, particularly when he’s already taking his sack, vest and shirt off to give you on a show. You eye his prominent erection under his pants, and he laughs at you when you try to unzip his pants.

“Ah, ah, ah! _Don’t_ even think about it, kitten.” He warns you as he takes his index finger to suck it off again like a sweet candy, like he’s eating out _something else_.

An idea comes to you then - and without actually meditating about it, you just tell him.

“Lay down, J.” You whisper unsteadily as the thought forms in your mind.

He narrows his eyes suspiciously, not moving an inch of his half-naked body.

“J, please, I _really want_ to help you. You… you must be tired of using that paint all day, aren’t you?”

Your voice sounds thick and seductive, _needy_. Your body can no longer hide its exhilaration. Joker’s face finally changes as he _fucking_ wets those enticing lips for you, catching your intriguing suggestion.

“Oh kitten, more than tired, I’m really a little _hungry_ if you ask me.”

He’s actually seeing you through the makeup in that predatory way, and you can’t help to moan his name before saying. “Let me help you with _both_.” 

He doesn’t wait for you to add something else, he just lays on the sheets, resting his head on the pillows. For a moment, you stare at him hypnotized by his heavy breathing, how its pacing is noticeably fast in the movement of his chest and ribs. He wants this as much as you, and when you look up to him, he just winks.

_Fuck, he’s so sexy, so beautiful, so -_

“Come here already, doll.”

_Fuck._

You take your shirt off, not caring if you pull the buttons too hard. You simply need to be naked, and you _fucking need _him.

Drinking from the enticing sight, green eyes rejoice in dark pleasure, definitely enjoying that your self-will is nonexistent while you have to support on his body, just to not succumb to the instability of your legs. Your heart's throbbing hard when you line up your pussy on his mouth. He growls in approval as you sit on his face, putting as much force as possible on your feet to not suffocate him, and Joker helps you by grabbing your thighs.

_Bastard._

He loves to wreck you like this. 

You start to bounce in a reasonable pace, not to fast, but hard enough to get your inner thighs tainted with the white and red that you love so much to ruin from time to time. An erotic view that goes straight to your cunt. 

"Fuck, Mr. J…"

He's greedy, hungry and his tongue is merciless against your throbbing clit. Yet, he is tortuously slow.

_Fucking Clown_.

He doesn't want you to come just yet. Joker enjoys the way your wet folds ruin the makeup while he's drinking your addictive juices. It makes him want to _punish you,_ even if it isn't entirely your fault, but **his**.

Now your hips move in their own demanding accord, and he's clever enough to grab you by the tights to lift you a little. You reply with a displeased wail.

He's making you crazy and he knows it.

"Please J... I want to cum on your face!" You cry out, a clear attempt to get what you want from him.

He chuckles and smiles to himself, proud of the mess he's making out of you.

_Too much._

You can't help the running shiver across your body when his hot breath hits your pussy. "Oh my sweet and poor doll... So horny for Mr. J, don't you?"

Unsure about your voice, you nod desperately - hips bouncing in the air, wanting that hot tongue of his again.

"Poor sweet Doll. Can't talk now, huh? Clown's got your tongue." You swear mentally, a little angry about the fact that his cockiness turns you on even more.

_Fuck, fuck._

You gulp as he licks his shiny lips, patiently waiting. Your eyes can't miss the traces of your arousal mixed with the red from his lips. _Fuck._

"Yes."

Your shaky hands takes your folds to spread them, exposing your pulsing clit for him to see. You really want this; the overstimulation, the sweet coarseness.

"Yes", you repeat with husky conviction. "I'm so horny for you and only you, Joker."

"Hmmm, that's my good Doll,” he allows himself to compliment your impatience. "So good for Mr. J.” He nearly moans that sentence, taking your hands out of the way to finally wrap his entire mouth around your bundle of nerves.

Lost in pleasure, you scream his name and he rewards you with a rough lick at your center, his eyes never leaves your face. He loves to provide you only the best. The best hugs, the best kisses, and of course, the best oral sex of your entire life.

He may not tell you those thoughts out loud, but he makes sure that you have no doubts about his undying love by giving you this kind of intimal worship. After all, you're the only one who understands his jokes, the only one who has seen him for what he is without rejecting him, before and after Joker.

More importantly, you're the only one that embraced poor and lonely Arthur. _He'll never forget that._

"Fuuuck... Fuck! Joker!"

Your back arches when he dives further inside you, his tongue reaches all the right places - already sensitives, thanks to his previous work - and he wants to grant your wish for being so good to him; his fingers cling painfully at your thighs - leave bruises blossom to mark you as _his_ \- and Joker’s nose is completely resting on your pubis as he eats you out like his favorite dessert.

The bed hits the wall hard, as the sway of your hips increases against his face. The ravenous wave you accumulate for all that is maddening - truthfully, just by the mere look of having Joker under you makes you want to come - and, just to add the fact that he’s so determined to give you a deserved orgasm, is more than enough. You don’t even need his fingers to actually finish. This time, he doesn't stop your hard crushing climax, and you even rub yourself against his mouth and tongue, riding out your furious orgasm on him.

"Yes!"

Your legs give out, and now you lay over Joker's body, exhausted; but his hard erection rests against your back, and you can't believe the new pool of arousal already forming. It makes you twitch with desire all over again. How’s that even possible?

_Oh God._

"My sweet Doll", he compliments you, rasping and low, his hands caress your tights, your waist. Every hot inch of skin. "My precious Y/N, _all mine_."

You feel him moving under you as your eyes close, enjoying the way his tone calms you with endearment. "Yes, I'm all yours... Arthur."

Hearing that name makes his body tense, just for a second. A growl follows later, tries to sound displeased.

You know he doesn't mean it.

_So cute._

When you open your eyes - after regaining your stamina to continue at last - he's already there. Devotion burns his unfathomable eyes and you just hope that yours are giving him similar vibes.

"Yes, Arthur. _I'm all yours_." You insist with a smile.

He sighs deeply and leans his head to the right side. "Don't test your luck, doll," he advises you.

Your smile grows bigger as you eye his length - biting your lower lip on purpose, you can feel you’re getting so wet again...

"Or what?" You whisper ominous, looking at him directly. The usual confidence that you get when you orgasm this good. "Are you going to fuck me, Mr. J?"

Just as expected, your boldness makes him snap. He's all over you like a hungry animal, and his burning eyes glue to yours - merely listening how he fights to not rip the red pants - as desperate like groans makes you want to undress him yourself; his need of taking you grows bigger, and you get a thrill out of his complete nakedness as you spread your legs to accommodate him.

You just won the last part of his game.

"Yes, baby. I'm going to fuck you." He mewls on your face. "You will cry out for me." He promises sinisterly, testing your folds with his tip. "And if you are good enough", you gasp when he pushes the half into you slowly, "I'll give you permission to cum around my cock."

"Fuck yes... ", you approve excitedly. “Please fuck me, Mr. J!" You request offhand, trying to impale yourself by moving your hips without success, his weight overcomes yours.

Your demanding are precarious and risky. He may leave you there, you know it, but you hope there's still a chance. "Please Joker, please _fuck me_… make me cum with your cock."

This time, there's no teasing. His mischievous smile greets you as his cock slams inside you just as hard as you need it to be. The excessiveness moisture - thanks to your earlier climax - makes it easier to bury him deep. Your mouth opens, chokes on silent moans for an endless time, and your arms wraps around his neck as your tongue savors the sweat and paint on his face. The bed creaks impossibly harder. You may fear it breaks. Or not.

"Hmm my good doll, so tight, so hot and wet." He remarks it with nice and paused thrusts that hits you just right.

"On- only for you!"

His hips clasp yours and the strong smell of sex hits your nose.

_I’m going to cum again…_

A new orgasm start to form and you know it won't take long. "Fuck! I'm close! Mr. J! " His mouth is fast on yours to shut you up. Your first kiss since you began to get lost in the fiercest side of your love.

He drinks your moans like the thirsty man he is for you, the taste of yourself mixed with his paint permeates your mouth. His pelvis hits yours with a sweeping force; helps to raise the scorching need of release.

"So do it, Doll. _Cum_ for Mr. J."

And it's beautiful. The way he gives you permission before he drowns himself in you like he’s supposed to do. A rare sight you treasure in your mind and heart.

"Yes, please! I want to cum again for you."

Far gone to continue the dirty talk, he growls at your ear and bounces faster against you, grasping your legs to adjust his bruising swings, and his cock throbs in interest as your lips cake the dirty paint on your mouths. The wildest side of yours surrenders to the idea of breaking his pale skin with your teeth. They don't rest until they leave a mark, until blood - **his** blood - becomes a crucial part of your improvised makeup.

You’re a breathtaking and debauched sight for him. Grease paint adorns your tights and face in a way that awakens his proud and possessive side. As a luscious consequence, you trigger his climax first. 

He can barely contain his gasp, or his surprised way to call your name. Your delighted giggles are untenable. He doesn't stop you, but joins you instead, anything to distract you from that slip out of dominance that reminds you of Arthur. A distorted laugh, caused by the force of his high. Hot white paints your inner walls, burns enough to set the tone for an encompassing, heavy and satisfying second orgasm.

"Joker." You moan under your breath.

He unexpectedly runs his tongue over your sensitive breasts, taking your nipples in his mouth, and very soon, they join the spoiled parts of your body. Realization hits you in the form of tired huffs as your eyes close again, meanwhile he collapses fully on top of you without minding he's too heavy. His slim and spent figure synchronizes with yours, deep takes of fresh air enters your tired lungs as you come down from your respective climaxes.

_That was so good._

And you missed it. But now it’s okay, you’re both sated and happy. Knowledge of this actually helps to lull your sleep against the softness of the sheets. However, warm fingers caressing the corner of your lips think very differently, careful as their fingertips expand his blood and rests of messy makeup on your whole mouth.

When he chuckles at his perfect creation, your lively smile is already there. As always, you are that part of his that isn’t grey, but harlequin colored.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Joker takes his time to give you a laughless answer.

"So much better, sweet doll."

Your heart flutters and gets warm. Almost matches the intimate hotness that keeps some of his seed inside you.

"I'm glad, J."

He purrs at your devotion and leans to give you a short kiss that you return lazily.

"Rest now, baby,” he commands you as his lips caress your forehead before looking at you. "You were perfect, _so perfect_ for me."

Your eyes - half open - enjoy his enigmatic glance. Once the hunger is not a problem, you bathe in his tenderness. The one he reserves for you to see.

_It’s perfect._

"Thanks, Mr. J."

You definitely love this new life by his side, even if it’s not the right one under society’s common standards, although that’s something you don’t care about anymore.

_Fuck society, I love him, and the rest doesn’t matter._

His eyes are the last thing you see after falling asleep. And you swear he whispers to you the words that reminds you that, somewhere place inside his mind, he's still Arthur with you.

_Only _with you.

"I love you, Y/N."


End file.
